A Real Family
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Sequel to 'Serendipity'. Amber's POV.


**A/N: Well, Merry Christmas :D I finished this in time and so I thought I'd treat you. :) I am working on a full length story, I promise but I have so many exams and revision that I'll wait until it's finished before I upload :) Well...enjoy :)

* * *

**

A Real Family

"Amber?" Auntie Sharpay asked, glancing in her mirror at me.

I turned away from the pat-a-cake game I was in the middle of with Charlie. "Yeah?" What I loved _so_ much about Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke is that they let me do things Mummy never would. Like staying up with Charlie until 9 O'clock to finish watching _The Incredibles_. Mummy never lets me do that. It's not very fair. But that's why Auntie Sharpay is so cool.

"I think you should see grandpa and grandma before Mummy," she said quietly.

Uncle Zeke chuckled as if he knew something I was too little to know. Which was probably the case. Everybody says I'm too young to know a lot of things. It's not fair.

Uncle Zeke stopped laughing and turned around in his seat to face me and Charlie. "Mummy needs her rest."

I folded my arms. "But I want to see her," I whined.

"Well, tough. You're not seeing Mummy until later on," Auntie Sharpay said sternly. The way she said it meant it was final. I had no choice. Not fair.

Auntie Sharpay stopped the car and she and Uncle Zeke helped me and Charlie down. Upon seeing the ranch which brought Mummy and Grandpa so much happiness, I forgot how Auntie Sharpay was being unfair by not letting me see Mummy. I looked towards the house where I lived with Mummy. I saw Mummy's big blue car and off to the side was the scratched tuck that belonged to Uncle Troy. Mummy never let me ride in it, though. I don't know why. What I did know is that I hadn't seen Uncle Troy in what seemed like forever. I missed him and I knew Mummy did, too.

"Come on, Amber," Charlie urged, holding his hand out to me.

Charlie was, apart from Mummy, my favourite person in the entire world. He was _so_ much fun. His skin was brown, like Uncle Zeke's, and very different from mine and Auntie Sharpay's. I still don't know why. But it doesn't matter. Charlie is my best friend and always will be. Forever and ever.

I took his hand and we skipped towards Grandpa's house. "I hope Mummy's better today," I mumbled.

"Me, too." He meant it. He was really good friends with both Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke and he hated it when they had fights.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?" he held my hand tighter as we climbed the wooden step.

"Do you think we'll fight?" I asked.

"I don't know. All grownups fight at some point. Maybe we will, too," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Is it something to do with being a grownup? Mummy and Uncle Troy fought all the time. Auntie Tay and Uncle Chad fight quite a bit. But we don't," I mumbled with confusion.

Charlie shrugged as he reached up on his tippy toes to open the front door. "Maybe it is something to do with grownups." He pulled the door open and we skipped through to the kitchen.

I collided with Grandpa's legs. "Grandpa!"

He looked down and lifted me onto his lap as Charlie climbed up onto the stool next to him. "Amber, what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Auntie Sharpay said Mummy needed her rest," I grumbled.

Grandpa stroked my hair as he hugged me. "That's probably best." He turned to Charlie. "And how are you?"

Charlie grinned toothily as Grandma placed a plate full of brownies in front of us. "I'm good. The sleepover was awesome."

Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke walked in and smiled at Grandpa and Grandma. "Hey," Auntie Sharpay greeted.

Grandma smiled at her. "Hi. Was Amber okay?"

"She was fine. She had fun, didn't you?" Uncle Zeke asked.

I nodded as I happily ate a brownie. "It was awesome."

Auntie Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Gabi and I both regret leaving Chad in the company of our children."

Charlie and I giggled. Uncle Chad was very fun to be around but for some reason Mummy and Auntie Sharpay always rolled their eyes when Charlie or I said 'awesome'. "Uncle Chad is fun."

"Uncle Chad will be a bad influence when you're older," Uncle Zeke grumbled.

Grandpa chuckled. "Ah, he's a harmless lad."

Auntie Sharpay pulled a face. "Even so. Anyway, we have to get going. We're visiting my parents out in York and we want to get there before lunch. So we'll see you later. Come on Charlie."

I reached forward from my seat on Grandpa's lap and clumsily hugged Charlie. "Bye, Charlie."

He smiled as he pulled back. "Bye, Amber. Don't worry, if we fight when we're older, we'll always make up."

I giggled and nodded. "I know."

Auntie Sharpay, Uncle Zeke and Charlie left and I carried on happily munching away on brownies. Grandpa was reading a newspaper and Grandma was cleaning the counter top. "Do you want to help me with the horses today?" Grandpa asked.

I nodded excitedly. "Yes please. I miss helping Uncle Troy."

He kissed my temple and rubbed my back. "I know you do." He sighed.

"Grandma?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked, smiling across the counter at me.

"Do you think these brownies might make Mummy feel better?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "I don't know. Maybe. We'll see."

We were quiet then. Not having Troy around made everything quieter, sadder. Nobody had told me what had happened between Mummy and Uncle Troy. There was the 'too young' thing again. I knew that Grandpa and Mummy had had an argument about a week ago, right before she went to Manchester. I know that Mummy isn't leaving for her books anymore. She told me that she's staying here with me. But I don't know what happened between Mummy and Uncle Troy. I just want everyone to be happy again.

The door opened and in strolled Uncle Troy. Grandma stopped cleaning and Grandpa left his paper on the counter, staring at Uncle Troy. For me, it was the first time in weeks I'd seen him properly (yesterday didn't really count). His hair was a little scruffy and, for the first time in weeks, he didn't have a beard. He wore a plaid shirt and some jeans. Like always. "Uncle Troy," I exclaimed happily.

Uncle Troy grinned at me and snatched one of the brownies from the plate. "Hey, my little gem. I haven't seen you properly in weeks. Are you okay? Been having lots of sleepovers?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I slept over at Charlie's last night."

"I know you did," he mumbled through a mouthful of brownie. "Was it fun?"

"Duh! Me and Charlie helped Uncle Zeke bake a cake," I explained excitedly.

"Uh, Troy," Grandpa began, interrupting my conversation with Troy. I folded my arms grumpily. "I'll only be a minute, Amber." He turned back to Uncle Troy. "You're not working today."

Uncle Troy nodded. "I know that."

"Then what are you doing here?" Grandma asked. "You haven't been here voluntarily since...well...you know."

Uncle Troy chuckled as he finished the brownie and brushed his hand on his jeans. "I just thought I'd drop by. You know, pick up some brownies," he murmured as he picked up another brownie.

The door slammed shut and a minute later, Mummy burst into the kitchen, a white polo shirt hanging from her fingers. "Ha! I knew I still had one. Now you have no reason to wear plaid today," she exclaimed, thrusting the shirt into Uncle Troy's face. Mummy was wearing a really pretty white dress today. She turned to me and brushed my hair back. "Morning, mi hija. You okay?"

I nodded happily. "Yeah, the sleepover was so much fun."

"That's good, sweetie," she murmured. Something was different. She and Uncle Troy were talking. Sure, they seemed to be arguing but what else is new? She turned back to Uncle Troy. "Put it on. Now."

Uncle Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What is so bad about plaid? Besides, why do you still have one of my shirts?"

Mummy's cheeks turned pink. "No reason. And plaid is awful. Sure, it's comfy and whatnot and it's nice to wear when it smells like you but I don't want you wearing it in public. Change. Now."

Finishing his second brownie, Uncle Troy reluctantly took his plaid shirt off and pulled the white shirt over his head. "Happy?"

Gabriella giggled and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ecstatic."

"Uh, mi hija," Grandpa began slowly, holding me tightly. "What's going on?"

Mummy frowned and glanced at Uncle Troy. She turned back to Grandma and Grandpa. "Nothing, really. I mean, we're going to Thornton Le Dale today, if Amber wants to feed the ducks. And we're going to go riding, the three of us. Together. Would you like that, mi hija?"

I grinned and nodded. I jumped down from Grandpa's lap to skip across the kitchen to Mummy. She picked me up and kissed my forehead. "That sounds so much fun."

She smiled as she held me tightly in her arms. "Good."

"Gabi," Grandpa warned. "What's going on?"

Mummy shrugged as Uncle Troy wrapped his arms around the both of us. "Well, you know, we talked it all out. We're trying again. This time is for real. Troy, me and Amber. Together."

"Just like that?" Grandma asked.

I frowned. Why were they making such a big deal out of it? Wasn't it enough that Uncle Troy and Mummy were back together and obviously happy? Grownups are, and always will be, confusing. When I'm grown up, I will never be that confusing. It'll just be me and Charlie. We'll fight but we'll make up faster than Mummy and Uncle Troy did.

Uncle Troy shrugged. "Is that okay? I mean, we talked things through and, yes, we were both stupid but we want this."

Grandpa sighed and reluctantly stood up. He walked over to Mummy and Uncle Troy. He suddenly grinned and embraced all of us together, squishing me between him and Mummy. "Oh, this is fantastic! I thought I'd never see this moment." He kissed Mummy's forehead and then Troy's.

Troy stepped out of the hug and held his hands up. "That's nice and all, Greg, but can I keep that for Gabriella?"

Grandpa rolled his eyes. "Fine. But, this is great."

"Yeah," Mummy breathed. "It is. It's better."

"Better?" Grandma exclaimed as she stepped closer and Grandpa put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not sure how much more of Gabriella's moping and OCD I could've coped with." OCD?

"Mum," Mummy complained, her cheeks turning rosy.

"What's OCD?" I asked, looking at all of the grownups in turn.

"It means I cleaned a lot while Uncle Troy and I weren't together," Mummy explained.

Uncle Troy wrapped an arm around Mummy's waist and raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you missed me."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't go getting a big head. You've been getting plenty of ego since we started dating," she complained.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, Amber, can I talk to you for a minute?" He glanced at Mummy who nodded.

She looked at me and nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

"Okay," I mumbled as she set me on the floor and I grabbed Uncle Troy's hand. He kissed Mummy quickly and they shared a smile before Uncle Troy picked me up and began leading me over to the stables where Mummy's and Grandpa's horses lived. He stopped just outside of the fence and he sat down on a hay bale. I settled in his lap, looking over his shoulder at the horses. Uncle Troy always made me feel safe, just like Mummy did.

"Amber," he said quietly.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yeah?"

He frowned for a moment. "Your mummy and I are together. We love each other very much."

I nodded slowly. "I know. She missed you. Even if she doesn't say so."

He smiled slightly. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you. This won't change anything though. It's for real this time. She's not leaving and I'm certainly not. But she still loves you."

I laughed and nodded. "I know that. I love her, too."

"I know. Amber, I'm not the greatest person to show people that I love them but I love your mother so much. And I love you, too," he whispered.

I looked at him, seeing tears in his eyes. I hugged him tightly, not knowing why Uncle Troy, who only ever showed anger towards Mummy, was actually _crying_. "I love you, too, Uncle Troy."

He stroked my hair, just like Mummy did. "I mean it," he whispered. "I always wanted a little girl. Now I have you."

I moved so that I could see Uncle Troy. "You know how we hang out sometimes? When we work with the horses and things like that? When it's just us?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Is that what it's like to have a daddy?" I asked. All I'd ever known was the children's home and then Mummy brought me home.

Troy nodded. "That's exactly what it's like. We'll hang out and I'll protect you and your mummy. I may annoy you but I'm a man, I can't help it."

"I think I'll leave the annoying part to Mummy, though," I murmured.

Troy chuckled and nodded. "I'll try to do that." He brushed my hair from my face. "I don't want you to worry about how much your mummy and I fight. We don't mean it that we're angry with one another, it's just...complicated."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm too young to know?"

Uncle Troy smiled. "Something like that. You'll understand someday."

"I have a question," I began quietly.

"You can ask me anything," he encouraged.

"Will you marry Mummy?" I asked. "Because that would be cool."

Uncle Troy laughed. "I don't know. Your mummy and I only just got back together. Let's take it one day at a time and see where this can take us. But, maybe I will. Probably."

"Does that mean you're my daddy?" I mumbled. I looked at him, unsure if I asked the right thing.

Uncle Troy sighed. "It's a big thing to be. I've never been a father figure to anyone before and I didn't have the joy of meeting you and instantly wanting to adopt you. I didn't have that. I've spent so long alone, it won't come overnight. I won't wake up tomorrow, suddenly being the father you deserve."

I frowned. "Oh. Okay then."

"But it's certainly something I can work on," he whispered, kissing my head.

I looked at him excitedly. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Part of it is that your mummy would kill me if I didn't at least try and the other part is that you're so sweet. These past weeks have been amazing for me and you're part of that reason. I always wanted a daughter for one reason or another and I'd be so proud if I could call you mine."

I nodded, hugging him tightly. "I love you..." I paused, mulling it over. Uncle Troy? Daddy? "Daddy," I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too...Is it mi hija? Is that what your mummy calls you?"

"Yeah. It means 'my daughter'. And te quiero means 'I love you'," I explained calmly.

Frowning, Uncle Troy, I mean Daddy, started again. "Te quiero...mi hija. Was that right?"

I sighed. "Mummy won't be happy. You said that completely wrong. Maybe she can teach you better than I can."

"I've never spoken Spanish in my life," he exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Even so." I turned at the sound of a door shutting to see Mummy heading in our direction. "Mummy," I exclaimed happily but didn't move from Troy's lap.

Mummy sat next to Troy and greeted him with a kiss. Although the sight of kissing made me feel sick, I knew that they loved each other and that's what mattered. Mummy smiled at me. "Is everything okay?"

Not knowing if Mummy knew about how I now called Uncle Troy 'Daddy', I said, "Yeah. But he can't speak Spanish very well."

Mummy simply looked at Daddy. "Maybe I'll have to teach you. You can't be in my family without being able to speak Spanish."

Daddy raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll take you up on that."

He kissed her again and I settled against Daddy's chest. Mummy was from El Salvador, Daddy was from America and I was born in Wales and lived in a children's home for three years until Mummy found me there. But, we found each other. I've never had much of a family whilst in the children's home, but isn't that what family's all about?


End file.
